McCall and Ashford PI Part 3: One Night on a Stakeout
by mtomaone
Summary: A one shot of Samantha McCall and Curtis Ashford on their 3rd meeting.


**McCall and Ashford PI Part 3: One Night on a Stakeout**

His hands gripped her hips and dug deep as she rode him, clenching his teeth and trying hard not to come but it was just too fucking good. Her thigh boots, patent leather 6 inch heels he told her to keep on, were on either side of hips as she straddled him. Her tight wet pussy was clamping his dick like a vice, he could feel her orgasm coming as her channel started rippling around him sending him into a mind blowing orgasm of his own. He was going to come and it was going to suck the fucking life out of him. Her back suddenly arched and her head snapped back sending that glorious chocolate brown hair into the air, her luscious lips parted and she screamed his name. "Oh fuck, oh fuck…." His hands dug harder knowing that he would be giving bruises but he could feel her pussy clamp tight and those ripples massaging his dick pushing him over the.… RING RING RING

"What the fuck?" Curtis woke with a start in a panic. Dazed and confused, he checked his surroundings for any sign of trouble. Remembering where he was and realizing his ringing phone woke him up from one of the best dreams he has ever had, grabbing the cell phone, he snapped "What?!"

"Curtis?"

That voice, that silky smooth voice was like a punch to the gut. Nothing was sexier than having Samantha McCall say your name. She was the girl in his dreams. He was on one of the most boring stake outs in history and he fell asleep, which was the biggest mistake you could ever make as a P.I. but his fucking mark wasn't leaving the building. He just needed that one shot and he could get the fuck out of there and get this job done. He fell asleep and dreamt of Sam riding him, that image alone was making his dick so hard that he was sure there would be an indentation of a zipper on his dick. "Curtis? Are you there?" Shaking his head, he answered. "Yeah baby, sorry, I'm here. What can I do for you?" She said the last words he never thought he'd hear and yet not surprised at the same time, this was Sam McCall he was talking to.

"I need you to bail me out of jail."

He felt it was appropriate to repeat his words from earlier. "What the fuck?" Sitting up straighter in his driver's seat, Curtis put his current situation out of his mind and concentrated on the phone. "Why would you be in jail?" Knowing that she had family and a shit ton of friends in Port Charles including the mob, Curtis was positive that Sam wouldn't spend 5 minutes in a jail in PC, especially since her own mother was a lawyer. He realized she probably wouldn't want to explain to them her problem and she most likely wouldn't be in PC since she practically knew all of the PCPD. "Where are you?"

Sam sighed deeply and loudly on the phone. This was such bullshit! She told the stupid cops that arrested her that she was a P.I. working a case but they either didn't believe her or didn't care. Assholes! "I'm in the Lake Placid PD jail." Instead of waiting to hear Curtis ask why she was there, she just jumped right in and explained. "I was on another stupid cheating spouse case and I was following the guy after he picked up a prostitute. He took her to some cheap motel in Lake Placid. They arrested me when they saw me walking around."

For some reason that puzzled him, Sam quit talking. "Why would they arrest you for just walking? Sam? What aren't you telling me?" He questioned confused. Hearing another loud sigh come over the phone, this one sounding more annoyed than the last, yet even more amusing, he was about to question her again when she spoke with a little bite to her words.

"Look, can you please just come, I'll explain when you get here?" She was sure Curtis will never let her live this down. Pulling down her skirt for the hundredth time since she got there, Sam slammed the phone down. "He's coming." She snapped at the young inexperienced cop that was practically drooling staring at her outfit. Ugh. She stood as the cop broke out of his stupor and gestured for her to proceed. "This is the worse night ever."

Curtis gave a quiet chuckle at the annoyed tone in her voice. He knew she was probably embarrassed that he was going to bail her out, P.I.'s don't like to admit that they fucked up on the job and got arrested. Him and Sam were both competitive people and he was sure this was stinging her pride and he was loving every minute of it. Giving up on his lead for his case, Curtis put the car in gear and was just about to head out when the door opened on his target's house and his mark walked out hand in hand with his mistress. Quickly grabbling his phone and taking several shots including a great pic of the couple in a heated kiss, all doing it with a huge smile on his face. He was getting paid! "This is the best night ever." He said through a huge smile as he turned up the music and drove to Lake Placid.

Walking into the LPPD, Curtis headed for the young guy at the front desk. "Excuse me officer, I'm here to bail out Samantha McCall." After hearing the officer put a call in to release Sam, Curtis gave all of his attention to the paper work in front of him. Hearing a set of heels behind him, he was in the process of putting his wallet away when he turned and froze at the sight before him. His eyes were first drawn to the thigh high patent leather 6 inch heel boots before they moved up her slim bare legs to a tight dress that hugged her body so good, it left little to the imagination, all this under a black leather jacket. For a moment, Curtis couldn't breathe. He had a short moment of déjà vu, the dress was different but the boots were the exact same ones he dreamed of. It finally hit him why he had been so obsessed with them, he had seen them at the bottom of her closet the time he was in her P.I. office. As he looked up into her eyes, he noticed that she had completed the look with a long auburn colored wig. He preferred the chocolate brown. He was just about to speak after finding his voice but she beat him to it.

"Ready? Thank God! Let's go, I'll explain in the car." Without another word, Sam turned on her heels and headed towards the door.

Of course Curtis couldn't help but stare at her fine heart shaped ass as she strutted before him. Noticing the officers looking hard as well, Curtis cleared his throat loudly and took some satisfaction at seeing their embarrassment. "Thank you officers." He turned and followed that sweet ass. Seeing that Sam was already in the passenger side of his car, he hopped in behind the wheel and turned towards her.

"Ok." Blowing out a breath, Sam explained. "I was hired to tail this guy by his wife. She thought he was cheating on her with prostitutes and she wanted proof. She said he wasn't into brunettes so hence the wig." She pulled off the reddish offending thing from her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "He picked up a blonde and I had no choice but to follow him. We went to the motel right off highway 6, Motel 8, my car is there so you can drive please and I'll finish the story." She waited until he started the car and pulled out to drive towards the motel. "They went inside and I went to the manager hoping to sweet talk him or pay him to give me a spare key but before I got to the office, an undercover officer arrested me and here we are."

"Here we are." He whispered. He was finding it hard to speak, he was finding it hard to function. The object of his every desire was sitting next to him and he was doing his best to concentrate on the road but the way she smelled, the way she looked, in that dress, in those boots was wreaking havoc on every one of his senses and he was growing hard by the second. Hearing her say his name, he groaned. "Baby, I'm doing my best to concentrate here and you calling my name isn't helping my hard on."

Hearing him say those words, Sam instantly grew wet. Remembering the way he kissed her, held her, pounded inside her, she shifted in her seat and tried to clear her mind hoping it would relieve the ache that was growing inside of her just by being near him. Seeing that they were in the motel parking lot, she was just about to thank him for the ride when she looked up and noticed something. "They're still here." Hearing him question, "What?" She explained. "That room right there is their motel room, the lights are on, they're still in there."

"Maybe it's somebody else?" He commented.

Calculating the time her mark might have left and the time it would take to clean the room, she realized it could be possible. She was just about to comment on her wasted night when the door opened. "Wait a minute. That's the prostitute. Yes!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her phone and took a bunch of pictures including the Uber that pulled up to the door. "Now when the cheater leaves, I can get those pics and send them to my client."

Curtis loved seeing that smile and excitement on her face. He couldn't help but smile himself, he loved seeing her so happy. "You really love your job don't you?"

Smiling widely, Sam turned to one of the few people who understood her and who understood the rush of completing a case. Jason and Spinelli were about the only other people that could relate. "I do." She said. "I love the rush, the drive, the chase, I love all of it." Looking down at the pictures she took, she added. "I just hate stakeouts." She was swiping pic after pic. "Sooooooo incredibly boring, just sitting here and waiting for something to happen." She looked up at him. "I'm glad you're here with me though. Thank you for coming to get me." She said as she leaned over the center console and met him halfway for a kiss. As their as lips met, Sam felt his hand on the back of her head to keep her there. The kiss was slow, sweet and hungry. Not wanting it to end but not wanting to miss her mark, Sam reluctantly pulled back.

"We can't do this now." He gritted out as he rested his forehead on hers. Trying to get himself under control, he let go of her head and pulled back. "Later." He practically growled.

"Later." She smiled as she sat back and continued looking through her pictures. She was glad she was able to get some good shots…. Wait, she squinted at a picture that caught her attention. "What's that?" She held up her phone to Curtis and zoomed in on dress. "Is that blood?"

Taking a closer look, Curtis realized she was right. "Yea, that's definitely blood." Looking back at her, he waited for her to take the lead and no matter what, he was going to back her up.

Knowing that he was going to be right beside her, she reached into her thigh high boots, pulled out her gun and opened the door, completely missing the wide eyed look he gave her as she stepped out the door.

Shaking his head at seeing what had to be hands down the most sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. Curtis shoved open his door and stepped out right behind her. Catching up to her quickly due to his tall frame, he pulled the gun from the back of his waist band and stood to the side of the door opposite his sexy partner. She was trying to find a spot to look between the closed curtains when he reached down and tried the door. He would pick the lock if he had to, but he realized as the door opened with a click, he didn't have to. "The door's unlocked." He whispered. When she was ready he quietly opened the door. "Shit!" Both he and Sam said at the same time.

There was blood everywhere and the man that she was tailing was lying on the bed with his throat slit. Blood must've poured out of him in buckets because the bed was saturated in it. "We can't be here." She said as they slowly backed away, bumping into him on her way.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." He said as he backed up and closed the door in the process. Trying his best not to rush, they both walked calmly and naturally back to their car. He was impressed and happy as fuck that he didn't have to explain every single thing to Sam. She was truly the only person that could understand him. He was falling in love with her evert time he saw her. There was so much they needed to talk about but now was so not the time. After getting back in his car that was parked next hers, Sam immediately searched through the pictures on her phone.

"I took a pic of the Uber license plate. If I can get the number of the driver, then we can find out where she went." After speaking to the guy in charge, Sam called the driver and got the location. "She went to a restaurant off the highway, heading towards Port Charles." Grabbing her things, she opened the door. "Follow me. Maybe we can catch her."

"Ok. After we find out who she is, we should call the cops." Curtis added. Watching her and hating that she left his car, Curtis put his car in drive and followed Sam to their next destination.

"Damn it!" Sam exclaimed when she realized that she missed the girl. Seeing the security cameras along the walls, Sam headed towards the manager's office. Knocking on the door, Sam stepped back and waited for the manager. Paying him a couple of hundreds, the manager took off to give them a few hours. "Ok. We just need to rewind this and we should get who our girl was meeting up with." Sam took over the controls on the laptop as her and Curtis made themselves comfortable. "Found her!" She fist pumped as she watched the prostitute meet up with another woman.

Seeing the excitement fade from her eyes, Curtis questioned. "What's wrong?" Looking at the screen, he wasn't seeing anything familiar or concerning. "Do you know that woman?"

"Yeah." She said as she stood up and shut the laptop. "That woman is my client." She finished as she walked out the door.

"What do you mean your client? That was the woman that hired you?" He asked as he followed her to their cars. "So, she hires you and then hires someone to what? Kill him and frame you?" He couldn't help his voice rising at the thought. If Sam had followed them into their room, that hired killer could have killed the guy and let Sam take the fall.

"Thank God I was arrested huh?" She couldn't believe she was saying that. She laughed thinking about all the times she was arrested before. Seeing Curtis' questioning look, she sobered up. "Looks like I'm not getting paid. Ugh. Spinelli and I were counting on this!" Feeling a sudden chill, Sam remembered what she was wearing. "I'm gonna head back to my office, I'll call Lucky on my way there." Looking up at him, she stepped close. Feeling his hands instantly find and circle her waist as he pulled her closer to him. "Do you wanna come?" She whispered just before he took her mouth in a hot, wet, intense kiss that shot a sensation straight to her core.

Curtis wanted nothing more to do than follow her wherever she wanted to go. Reluctant to let her go, he pulled back and dropped his arms from her. "I'll meet you there." He said watching her get in her car and drive off before he followed her in his.

"Thanks Lucky, I really appreciate your help." Sam said as she unlocked her door with her phone on her shoulder. She had just called him to give him all of the info. He was going to call it in as an anonymous tip, leaving her totally out of it. "Thank God that's done." She said as she opened the door for her and Curtis. "I left your name out of it." She added as she set her jacket, bag and keys on the corner of her desk.

"Thanks. I wasn't all that excited to deal with cops." He remarked as he found an empty spot on her cluttered desk to rest his ass. Tonight was a long night and he was grateful it was over. Seeing her turn to him, he couldn't help but realize that he was in a private room with Sam McCall in a skin tight dress and tall sexy as fuck boots.

"Thank you for helping me tonight." Sam was finding it harder and harder to breathe especially the way Curtis was watching her. He was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He made her feel beautiful, sexy, alive.

"You already thanked me baby." Curtis said softly as he reached for her hand and pulled her slowly towards him. His dick was getting harder by the second and he couldn't wait a moment longer to be inside of her. "I had a dream about you."

"You did?" She breathed as she stood right between his legs. Her breathing quickened and she grew more damp as his hands started roaming from her hips, to her back and down her back side. She arched slightly and moaned at the sensations that he was causing. "Tell me about it." She whispered raggedly as his breath mingled with hers.

Needing her now more than anything in his life, Curtis whispered against her luscious plump lips, "How about if I show you." He kissed her with such intensity that it almost brought him to his knees. Her taste, her lips, her tongue, he couldn't get enough of her. Needing to be inside her, Curtis stood up and turned her to face the desk. He pressed up close against her, letting her feeling the bulge of his cock right on her backside. He groaned as he felt her bend over pressing her tight ass against him more. Looking to the side, he noticed her reach for the zipper of her boots. "Oh no baby girl, those stay on." He growled as he pushed her towards the desk and ground his dick up against her again.

Feeling a bulge right on her ass, she pushed back and up with her hips, rubbing the hardened shaft that was driving her crazy. She wanted him inside her, needed him inside of her. When she heard Curtis groan in her ear, she did it again, and again. She took great enjoyment in hearing his pleasure, she loved the little moans and groans that came out of him.

Curtis's hands never stopped moving, they were on her hips pulling her closer, on her back, in her hair, they seemed to be everywhere and Sam wanted them on her breasts. Arching her back and offering herself to him, she moaned as Curtis encircled her waist, moving to the front and were being filled with her lush breasts, kneading them, he bent her forward, over the cool wood. She gasped as she braced her hands on the desk, waiting for his assault. She didn't need to wait long, Curtis's hands grabbed a handful of her dress at her neckline and yanked it down along with her bra, setting her breasts free. With his fingers he tweaked and pulled at her nipples as she gasped when he ground himself in a slow circle against her. He was more than ready for her. "Please, Curtis, fuck me." She moaned.

"Are you ready for me baby?" He knew she was but he wanted to feel her wet pussy for himself. His hands left her fantastic breasts and caressed her skin leaving behind blazing white hot heat as they made their way down to the hem of her dress. Not caring if he tore it off, Curtis yanked up her tight dress and pushed it over her ass. He groaned at seeing the lacy thong she was wearing. He was finding it hard to control himself as he yanked on the strap and tore them off of her. He was so hard for her, the need he had for her, the hunger that left him starved for her. He had wanted her all day and he was going to get her finally. Popping the button and unzipping on his own jeans, he pushed them down to his knees as well, he didn't have time to take them off, he was about to explode soon, he could barely get the condom on.

Lifting her hips, and nudging her feet apart, he stepped between them. Her ass thrust up, her soft wet folds exposed and in one swift motion, he slammed into her. The force caused her to gasp as she jerked forward and gripped the edge of the desk hard as she could as he filled her to the hilt. He kept one hand on her lower back as his other hand cupped and kneaded, pinched and tugged her nipples to hard peaks. She mewled helplessly as he pounded hard and fast into her inch by mind blowing delicious inch.

He stared down at her, bent over the desk, her delicate spine arched, her big breasts bouncing to his thrusts over the desk, her sweet ass thrusting up to meet him every time he impaled her and her tall sexy boots, she was a dream turned reality, his dream, HIS. He fought the need to come, it was too soon and he wanted to give her more. He stretched his arm over her back and to the nap of her neck, grabbing a fistful of her hair he yanked back. He almost came as he heard her moan his name, "You like that baby? You like it hard like that?" Hearing her soft reply, he yanked harder on her hair as he slapped her ass, leaving his hand print. "Louder." He demanded as he fucked her. "Yes Curtis, please!" "Fuck!" He yelled as he pushed himself to the limits. He pounded into her so hard the desk was actually shifting, moving with them. He knew he wasn't going to last long, he had felt himself wanting to spill the first second he was inside her, but he needed her to come first. He slipped one hand in front of her, between her legs and found her wet clit, he began playing with it, rolling it, pinching it, lightly and gently at first but the louder she moaned the harder he pressed and played until he felt her walls clench around him and milk him as she convulsed from the explosion of her orgasm. Her orgasm ripped through so intensely that she cried out in a scream, "Curtis!" He clenched his jaw tight, trying not to come but he couldn't hold on any longer, her pussy was rippling over his dick, massaging it. Dropping forward, he pressed deeper into her, grounding into her and growled close to her ear. "Fuck baby." A few pumps later and his own intense orgasm washed over him.

Bending over, Curtis pulled her off the desk and held her in the circle of his arms. He bent low and shoved his face in her neck as they both tried to control their breathing. He took great lungful of breaths, her scent washing over him, into him. "You undo me every time Sam." He said holding her tighter to him. "I can't get enough of you."

Feeling safe and very much loved, Sam lifted her arms and held on to the strong arms that were enclosing her in a cocoon. "Stay the night." She whispered. She smiled when he replied, "There's no place I'd rather be."

 **The End**


End file.
